Dwelling In The Shadows
by beyuk-espio
Summary: The Next Generation Beyblade Fan Fiction. Episode 1: Dwelling In The Shadows


Next Generation Beyblade Episode 1: Dwelling in the Shadows 

A year has passed since Tyson's victorious win over Brooklyn. Beyblade has moved on since then and with Tyson and the gang now at the age of 16 they have started to stray from the sport Beyblade. Tyson, Kai, and Ray now have girlfriends with Kenny still being the computer geek and working for one of the largest computer company in Japan. Max has moved back to the US with his mum and is playing Baseball now. Daichi is still bugging Tyson for that rematch he owes him. There are still the odd beybladers around, but there are very few of them. Recently there has been high activity down at the park and yes it has been beybladers blading with their powerful battle tops. Like I said beyblade has moved on so now the majority of old beybladers have now acquired a bit beast. Now the story begins.

Kai, Ray, Tyson, Kenny and Daichi were walking past the park one sunny afternoon when they heard a big bang coming from the distance. They looked at each other in astonishment and wondered what it was. The rushed through the park gates and ran to the commotion. They were surprised to see that kids were beyblading in a homemade dish in the ground. The kid that just lost was on his knees cowering with tears in his eyes. Tyson and Kai looked around and saw a group of shady characters in the foreground. They were all holding beyblade launchers and a new type of rip cord. Kai, Tyson, Ray, Kenny and Daichi asked everybody who these mysterious, shady characters are and where they came from? There thirst for knowledge about these unknown bladers failed miserable. The only answer they got was "I don't know, they just appeared from no where and challenged each and everyone of us to a beyblade match!" The final match was underway at this point and the kid that the shortest member of the group was against was putting up a good fight but wasn't good enough for the pummelling that his opponent gave him. The last match had finished within two minutes.

After the area had cleared and only left a cloud of dirt amidst the air the gang walked over to the shadowed characters and tried to ask them some questions, but the group just walked off in silence like celebrities trying to avoid the press. So yet again there opportunity to try and find out about these bladers failed. Kai, Tyson and Daichi wanted to go and find out where they train and meet up. Ray being his usual self gave his words of wisdom and told them that they shouldn't go, and amazingly Kenny wanted to go, as he really wanted to find out about these bladers. So they all left together and stalked the bladders to their hideout.

They finally arrived at an abandoned shack that had crunching noises coming from it. Kai and every body else moved in for a closer look. They crouched slowly to the nearby window. Ray slowly rose from the crouched position and wiped part of the dirty window clean. They peered in with eyes like a hawk and curiously looked from wall to wall. But they couldn't see anything or anybody. The gang decided to give up and go home. Just as they turnt around they saw several pairs of sneakers in their face. They looked up and saw the mysterious bladers from the park. They were once again wearing some sort of hooded cloak. Tyson said whispering "these guys either have an awful fashion sense or they are really serious about not letting people now their identity. Then suddenly the person in the centre, what seemed like the leader, spoke. "What do you think your doing here! Don't you know that it's illegal to invade other peoples privacy?"

Tyson and the gang didn't know what to say, so they burst through the shady gang and ran. The leader spoke and said "Meet us tomorrow in the park at midday, we challenge you to a beybattle!"

Tyson and the crew took note and carried on running. When they arrived at the park they agreed to meet at the park, at about 11:00 AM.

Tyson woke up early the next morning, and was scrambling around looking for his blade. Daichi burst in shouting his mouth like usual, from what Tyson could make out Daichi said with a mouth full of food "Tyson…beybattle…park…fifteen minutes…hur…up!"

Daichi was already prepared; he had filled his stomach and got all his blaing gear ready last night. Tyson found his blade under his bed in a clear plastic case along with his launcher and rip cord. Tyson went into the kitchen grabbed a roll and ate it whilst running to the park. Daichi and Tyson arrived at the park, puffing and panting, and were met by Ray, Kai and Kenny shortly after. Kenny bought along his good old laptop. The group started to practice for today's match against the shadows. The Shadows arrived eventually and started to explain the rules of today's match. The leader started to speak, "We will be having a team battle. All of our blades against yours. The team that has all their blades knocked out first looses. All blades must stay within the designated battle area. The rest of the rules are as normal. Do you accept?"

Tyson spoke to the rest of the group and they all agreed on the rules. So the battle was underway. Teams stood around the dish, they all prepared their blades and waited for the countdown, Kenny sat out and seeing as the Shadows had five bladders this meant that one of them had to sit out as well.

"3…2…1…Let It Rip!" All blades were ripped into the dish. It was a furious battle. With all blades battling in such a tight space, it was hard to manoeuvre the blades into an attacking position. Tyson, Kai, Ray, Diachi called upon their powerful bit beast to aid them in the battle. The shadowed bunch didn't look as if they had bit beasts, but to Tyson and the gangs surprise they unleashed them with full force. Kenny Didn't know what these bit beasts were called and there was no data on them.

The battle was nearing the end; the shadows were lining up their blades in some sort of an attack formation. The Shadows Unleashed their special attacks, to make one big attack that was made through combining the power of all the blades. The Shadows blades charged towards Tyson, Kai, Ray and Daichi's and smashed them out of the dish without being able to counter attack.

So the battle ended rather harshly with the Shadows coming out on top. "It looks like there are some new bladders in town that are able to put up a fight against then guys!" said Tyson shocked. The shadow bladers still remained cloaked and it didn't look as if they were going to reveal them selves either. The Shadow bladers turnt their backs on the Tyson and everybody and walked off. The leader told them to come back when they had improved.

So the day ended with a lose to Tyson and the gang. "It looks like there will be a lot of training within the next few weeks, because they were some good bladers." Said Tyson.

"We will find out their identities, we have to. We'll find out next time, I'm sure of it!" Said Kenny.

So everybody left for home. Awaiting for a long set of practice sessions and finally the ultimate goal of beating the Shadow bladders.


End file.
